More troublemakers
by LovesFunnyMovies
Summary: Crash and Eddie thinks that girls are just in the way of their antics, but they forgot about their two "childhood friends". Layla and Nikol are two female opossums and always rivalising with the twins. Bad summary. R&R! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**LovesFunnyMovies: Hi there! This is my first story, and I hope you all will like it!**

**Crash and Eddie: And we're here, too!**

**Crash: To eat some cookies that Funny's mom cooked! *gets some of it***

**Eddie: *eats one too***

**LovesFunnyMovies: Let's start the chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

Two months have passed since the herd was down at the Dino world. Peaches is growing fast and she loves to play with her favourite uncles, Crash and Eddie.

She plays with them today as well and her parents look at the three of them with happiness.

„You're at, Princess!" Eddie shouts while running to a bush to hide.

„Not for long! I'll get you!" Peaches shouts with a big smile while running after Eddie into the bush. „Got ya!" she says grabbing an opossum who looked like Eddie.

„Hey! Lemme go!" the stranger yells. Peaches got surprised and lets go of the old possum.

„Sorry. I thought you were Eddie." she says slightly embarrassed of the mistake. The twins go there to see what happened.

„Uncle Marty?" one of them says with surprised looking. „What are you doing here?"

„Looking for food, what else?" he says with a big grin. „And what are you doing here?"

„Playing with niece!" the two of them says pointing to the girl with a big smile.

„She looks just like Ellie. Is she her daughter?" Marty asks.

„Yup!" Crash replies. The herd comes by to see what happened. Marty looks at the odd group, a saber, a sloth, Ellie and another mammoth. _'I saw many strange things during my life… But this is the oddest…' _he thinks.

„Uncle Marty!" Ellie greets him happily. They talked about many things. How Ellie and the possums met the herd, how she falled in love with Manny, how they got down to the Dino world, how Peaches was born, everiting. But Uncle Marty doesn't understand something. He wants to talk about that with Crash and Eddie.

„I don't understand… Peaches has ithis/i many uncles, but where are the aunts?" he asks them suddenly. They are surprised about the question.

„What do you mean by this?" Eddie asks him. „You want us to get females for ourselves?"

„Are you joking? Like we need females! They are just annoying." Crash says.

„I'm not joking. In your age i was a philanderer." he says with a big grin.

„That was you…" Eddie says.

„Yeah! And you always got dumped by the girls anyway." Crash says almost laughing.

„Hey! They didn't have taste!" Uncle Marty says annoyed. He calms himself down and continue. „You'll think else way when you'll find the 'perfect' girl."

„Like that would happen!" Eddie says laughing with Crash. Uncle Marty leaves them behind, looking for food, because hes too hungry to argue.

Sid unfortunately overheard the conversation.

**LovesFunnyMovies: *comes in the room* Guys…**

**Crash and Eddie: *resting with a full belly and didn't left any cookies for LovesFunnyMovies***

**LovesFunnyMovies: Gee… Thanks guys… That was originally cooked for me.**

**Crash: *burps***

**LovesFunnyMovies: Anyway… Read and review! *looks at the twins* Guys i have a bad new. Mom only cooks cookies one time in a month… So next time there wont be any.**

**Crash and Eddie: WHAT!**

**LovesFunnyMovies: You heard it. No cookies. Except if the readers will send some.**

**Eddie: *looks at you with puppy eyes* Please send cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LovesFunnyMovies: Hello everyone! This is the More troublemakers!**

**Crash and Eddie: And here's the newest chapter! It's really cool!**

**Eddie: Oh, by the way! Thank you all for sending cookies! They are really delicious!**

**Crash: *eats like a pig***

**LovesFunnyMovies: And let's begin the- *the door-bell starts to ring* Oh… Who is it? Maybe the neighbours. *goes to open the door***

**Crash and Eddie: Start the chapter! *both go after her***

**Chapter 2**

_Recap: Uncle Marty leaves them behind, looking for food, because he's too hungry to argue._

_Unfortunately Sid overhears the conversation._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Shut up, sloth!" Crash shouts annoyed.

„Yeah! We don't want to talk about girls!" Eddie says more annoyed than Crash. Sid always questioning them about what they talked about with their uncle. „We don't need girlfriends! How are we suppose to play pranks when they are in the way?"

„Not bad idea. If we get them some girlfriends at last I can rest." Diego says with a grin.

„Shut up!" Crash shouts again.

One hour passes…

„At least tell us your ideals. I'm curious." Sid says.

„Do we have to?" Eddie asks. He got tired of the questions, just like his brother. „Alright… But after this would you shut at least up?" Sid nods. The brothers look at each other, both of them sighs.

„Lets see… She must like to play in dung." Crash starts.

„And she must be cute of course." Eddie adds.

„And she musn't be in our way when we play pranks." Crash says.

„Guys, what kind of girl would like to play in dung?" Ellie asks.

„Okay, okay. Then she does't have to like to play in dung." Eddie says.

„But she must like to play in mud!" Crash adds.

The other members of the herd roll their eyes. The brothers suddenly stop.

„What's this sound?" Crash asks.

„Sounds like screaming." Eddie replies. „Screaming of joy."

„_**I WOOOOOON!"**_ suddenly a female opossum comes 'snowboarding' on some rind of a tree. She jumps above some rocks in her way, but she doesn't see that Crash is in her way.

**-CRASH-**

She lands on Crash.

„Huh? I stopped…" she wonders why. She sees Eddie „Hey, i know you! Your face is familiar."

Before Eddie can say anything another female comes in the same way as the other, only that she notices Eddie.

„W… Watch out!" she shouts. She barely dodges Eddie but crashes into a tree.

„Ouch…" she gets up. „Sorry… I didn't saw you." she pauses. „E-Eddie?!"

„Why does she knows Eddie?" Sid asks Ellie.

„Well… Let's just say childhood friends." Ellie replies.

„Huh? Eddie? Oh, now i remember you! But… Where is that stupid brother of yours?" asks the female who's standing on Crash.

„Erm… Here…" Crash says under the rind.

„Oops! Sorry." she gets off of the rind giggling.

„I think my nose is bleeding…" he says while getting up. „Anyway… Who's the stupid?!"

„You, you idiot" the female says. They look like they're holding some sort of grudge.

„Hey, calm down you two, okay?" the other female tries to stop the arguing.

„Don't interrupt, Nikol! I didn't meet Crash since we were children. I want to tease him like in the old days!" she says to Nikol.

„Irritating as always!" Crash says „Layla."

„If i'm irritating then what are you?" Layla asks with a big, smug grin.

„The worlds greatest possum?" Crash says.

„Don't make me laugh! You're an egoist idiot who's always looses against me!" she shouts.

„That's not true! We had 50-50 wins! I didn't loose!" Crash shouts back annoyed.

„Oh, yeah… You're right. The scores all tied up." she says while thinking. „What 'bout a race? We'll find out who's the better!"

„Of course i am!" he says.

„So that's a _'yes'_?" she asks. „Good! Race style: Extreme snowboard! I know a good place where we can do the racing. Grab Nikol's snowboard and lets go!"

He rushes to Nikol and grabs her snowboard. They leave in a flash.

„They are so childish…" Nikol says.

„Hey, Nik, long time no see!" Eddie says behind her. She turns back surprised.

„Uhh… hi…" she says. „Erm… I need to go find Layla. Maybe… she crashes into a rock… Umm… Bye!" She rushes away. Eddie stands there confused.

„Well… She didn't change." he says with a giggle.

„Who were they?" Manny asks him.

„Huh? Just childhood friends." He say smiling.

„I don't know… That Layla or what's her name is more like an enemy of Crash." Sid says.

„They were always like this. The first time they met they were like rivals… And still are!" Eddie says with a laugh.

„And who was that girl named Nikol?" Sid asks.

„She's Layla's cousin. If you ask me, she's the weirdest possum on the world."

„Why?"

„'Cause she's first quiet, than suddenly acts like Layla if somethin' happens she doesn't like."

„Like what?"

„Could you shut up, Sid? I don't really remember, okay?" Eddie says annoyed of the questions. Then he leaves to find Crash.

**LovesFunnyMovies, Crash and Eddie: *stares at the newcomers***

**Crash: Oh, noes… Please not **_**her…**_

**Layla and Nikol: Hello there!**

**Crash: *whispers into LovesFunnyMovies ears* Don't let the **_**demon**_** come in here…**

**LovesFunnyMovies: *whispers back* Demon?**

**Crash: *points at Layla***

**Layla: I heard it, Crash… *angrily walks over to him***

**Crash: *slowly steps back, then starts to run away from Layla***

**Layla: Come here you idiot! Don't make me more angry if you wanna die quickly and without pain! *grabs an umbrella and runs after him***

**Nikol: Layla, calm down! Hey! Cousin Layla! *hears that something brakes in the other room* Oh, boy…**

**LovesFunnyMovies: Ack! They're in my brothers' room! They gonna kill me if something breaks there!**

**Eddie: Geez, Layla should go to some anger managements…**

**Nikol: *to LovesFunnyMovies* Sorry because of my cousin… She's always like this…**

**LovesFunnyMovies: *gulps* A-always?**

**Crash: HEEEEEEEEELP!!! *runs behind LovesFunnyMovies***

**Layla: *tries to catch him but LovesFunnyMovies picks her up* PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!**

**LovesFunnyMovies: *steals away the umbrella* Okay, if you wanna stay here, you must follow some rules. #1: Don't **_**ever**_** go to my brothers' room. #2: Don't break anything while you're here. Got it?**

**Layla: *calms down* Got it…**

**Eddie: Read and review!**

**Crash, Eddie, Layla, Nikol, LovesFunnyMovies: And send cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LovesFunnyMovies: Hi again and welcome to the More troublemakers!**

**Crash: And thank you all for the cookies!**

**Eddie: Especially for Goddess on the Highway! Yay a box of cookies! *opens it and gets one cookie***

**Crash: *gets one too***

**Crash and Eddie: *start to eat the cookies int he same time, pause, start to spit it out***

**Crash: Ehh?! These are expired!**

**LovesFunnyMovies: *has another box full with good cookies and she's sharing it with Layla and Nikol* Hehe… Here's a letter for you two. *gives a paper***

**Eddie: *reads it loudly* „You get expired ones because you ate all the cookies that Funny's mom made."**

**Crash: Not fair!**

**Layla: *giggles* Sorry Crash! You were the stupid one for doing that.**

**Crash: *growls, then starts to chase Layla***

**Layla: *runs away from him* Eeeeeek! Help!**

**LovesFunnyMovies: *giggles* Let's start the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

„There it is!" Layla says to Crash. They are at a hillside full of sharp rocks. „Perfect place for the race!"

„You sure?" Crash asks. „Those sharp rocks… I don't think i want to run into one."

„Its safe! I checked it." She pauses. „Well… I had my first near dead experience here but i didn't die so…"

„Now i'm convinced…" Crash says sceptically.

„Okay if you don't go then i will! And then i'll be the winner, looser!" Layla says hopping on the 'snowboard'.

„Wait up! I'll go too!" Crash says annoyed of the looser word. They go trough the dangerous place safe. But before they get to the end Layla suddenly stops. Crash stops too.

„What is it?" Crash asks. Then he notices Layla has a shocked looking. „Layla?"

„This smell…"

„What?" Crash asks confused.

„Bro…" Layla says.

„Bro?" he asks more confused. „Oh, right! Your older brother, Peter, right?"

Layla doesn't answer just runs following the smell.

„Hey wait up!" Crash shouts running after her.

Layla's running as fast as she can. _'He's alive.'_ she thinks.

_One month ago…_

„_Hey, Bro! Let's play hid'n'seek!" Layla said to Peter._

„_Okay, Sis! But let's be careful. We don't wanna be a hawk's lunch, right?" her older twin brother said._

„_Stupid hawks! They'll think twice before catching me!" Layla said with a big grin._

„_Sure they will! Now lets play!"_

_They played for 3 hours and got tired._

„_This was great!" Layla said giggling._

„_Yeah and we didn't even meet a-„ he stopped. He looked behind Layla and saw what most of the possums are feared of. „Hawk!" He shouted tossing Layla away of the hawk's way. The hawk grabbed Peter._

„_Bro!" Layla yelled. The hawk flew away with her beloved brother. She just looked as the hawk flew away. She cried. But she had a feeling that her brother is still alive. She didn't know why she had that feeling but it told her that. She believed in this feeling, and searched for Peter for days… Then weeks… And for a month… But still searched…_

She suddenly looses the smell.

„Layla! I said wait up!" Crash shouts from behind her. „What's wrong with you? You invite me to a race, then you suddenly stop before i can win it, then you babbling about your bro and leave me behind. I don't get it." he says.

„It's nothing…" Layla replies, then she walks away.

„Weird…" Crash says with a confused look.

'_Strange… I'm 100% sure that it was him… But then suddenly he's gone…'_ she sighs. _'I just want my brother back…'_

**Layla: Okay! Okay! Sorry! I didn't mean it! Here is a cookie just leave me alone! *stops and handles a cookie to Crash***

**Crash: *acts like nothing happened and accept the cookie* Thanks!**

**Nikol: *steals a cookie when nobody is looking and goes to Eddie* Erm… Here…**

**Eddie: *confused* For me? Why?**

**Nikol: Just… I didn't think… it's fair… that Crash gets a cookie and… you don't…**

**Eddie: Wow! Thanks Nik! You're awesome!**

**Nikol: *blushes because of Eddie called her awesome, but Eddie doesn't notice it* I-it's nothing…**

**LovesFunnyMovies: Read and review!**

**Crash, Eddie, Layla, Nikol: *big- big smile* And send cookies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Layla: Hello everybody!**

**LovesFunnyMovies: And welcome to the More troublemakers!**

**Nikol: And thank you all for the cookies!**

**Crash and Eddie: And thanks for the boxing gloves Goddess on the Highway! *boxing with each other***

**Layla: Males… Always just fighting…**

**Nikol: *cheering Eddie* From the right! Look out! Yeah! That's it, you're cool Eddie! Ohh, watch out! Ugh… That must have hurt…**

**Layla: *staring at Nikol* You like boxing?**

**Nikol: Hmm? Yeah…**

**LovesFunnyMovies: *eating a chocolate cookie* Let's start the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

„Are you _lunatic?!"_ Nikol asks Layla. „You could have killed yourself! I know you like extreme sports but this isn't extreme, this is stupid! Don't ever scare me like that!"

„Calm down, Nik. We're okay. See?" Layla says with a friendly smile.

„Yeah. It was fun actually." Crash says to Nikol. Eddie just arrives there.

„How was the race, bro?" he asks.

„It was awesome!" Crash replies with a grin. „There were a lot of sharp rocks but we could easily dodge them." he pauses. „Wait a secon'… We didn't finish the race! Layla suddenly stopped and i thought something happened to her so i stopped too." he turns to Layla. „I remember you said 'bro' and ran off. I don't really get it." he notices that Nikol is staring surprised at him and Layla.

„Layla, what happened?" she asks her cousin. Layla sighs before telling them what happened.

„You mean Cousin Peter is alive?" Nikol asks surprised. Crash and Eddie are just standing there confused. Of course he's alive why would he be bead? They don't know what happened a month ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two little figures are walking between trees. An opossum and a bat.

„I'm _so boooooooored!"_ the female bat whines.

„Could you stop whining? It's irritating." the possum says in an annoyed tone.

„At least can we fly? It's more fun then walking…" she says with a begging look on her face.

„Sure! Let's fly out of the trees and get spotted by a hawk!" the possum says.

„Okay then let's do nothing…" the bat says with annoyance in her voice.

„I'm hungry!" she suddenly says after five minutes of walking.

„You ate ten minutes ago." the possum says with a sigh.

„That was long ago!" she says. „Please just a little."

„Look. If you suck my blood again i'll probably die from blood-loss." he replies.

„No you wont! I'll drink just a little!" the bat says.

„Can't you find another animal who's enough stupid to let you such it's blood?"

„Nope." she says with a grin. The possum sighs.

„Okay. But don't bite too hard. My arm's already hurts of the last biting."

„I promise!" the young bat replies with a big grin. The possum holds out his right arm to the bat.

„_**OUCH! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU, IDIOT?!"**_ The possum shouts pulling his arm away from the kid.

„Sorry." she says with a giggle.

„That's it! I'll never let you suck my blood again! Even if i owe you a debt for saving my life." he says annoyed.

„Aww c'mon! Where will i find someone with this delicious blood?"

„What am i? Food?"

„Well… erm… Yup!" she says with a giggle. „And my only and best friend of course!" the possum is staring at her slightly annoyed because she called him food, but happy to be her friend. Even if she's an idiot…

„Okay i forgive you this time but try to find someone else for blood. I feel weak because of the blood-loss."

„Okay buddy!" she says happily. „By the way… Did you regain something of your memory?"

„No… I don't even remember my name… Amnesia sucks…" he says sadly.

„Yeah… It sucks." she replies. „But cheer up! We'll find some friend or sibling who knows who you are!" she says cheerful.

„Thanks, Sarah." he says with a friendly smile.

„No problem, buddy!" she replies with a laugh. „Erm… Can i suck your blood again? I'm still hungry."

„_**Find someone else!"**_

**Layla: C'mon, Crash! Don't let a girl beat you up! *boxing with Crash***

**Crash: I'm not done yet!**

**Layla: *dodging Crash with ease* Too slow!**

**Eddie: *sitting next to Nikol with a bandage on his nose***

**Nikol: *gives a cup of tea to Eddie* I said to watch out… How's your nose?**

**Eddie: *with nasal sound* It still hurts but it's getting better… Oh, that tea is for me?**

**Nikol: *nods***

**Eddie: Thanks!**

**Crash: *gets knocked out***

**Layla: And the winner is… Layla the Immortal!**

**Eddie: *walks over to Crash* Bro? You okay?**

**Crash: *gains back consciousness* Ugh… A girl had beaten me up… You think i'm okay?**

**Nikol: *tries to comfort Crash* It's okay, Crash. She always beats you up.**

**Crash: Gee… Thanks, Nik…**

**Nikol: *friendly smile* You're welcome.**

**LovesFunnyMovies: *snickering* Read and review!**

**Layla, Nikol, Crash, Eddie: And send cookies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LovesFunnyMovies: Hi there! This is the more troublemakers!**

**Crash and Eddie: And thanks for the cookies!**

**LovesFunnyMovies: Thanks KungfuLov13 and Goddess on the Highway!**

**Crash: Dude, this white chocolate macadamia nut is great! Try it out!**

**Eddie: *tastes it* You're right!**

**?: Oh, look, buddy! White chocolate!**

**?: Huh? Where?**

**?: There you silly…**

**?: Okay but i can't fly up to the window to see it, Sarah.**

**Sarah: Wait, i'll help ya!**

**?: Huh? Sarah, wait! No, Sarah! *a possum hits the window then slides down on it***

**Sarah: *a bat flies up to the window* Sorry, buddy, did i throw you too hard?**

**?: Yes…**

**Sarah: Look! There they are! *points at the white chocolate macadamia cookies in Crash's arms* Hey! You, with the cookies! Can we have some?**

**?: Sarah… I thought you only drink blood and eat fireflies…**

**Sarah: I don't need the cookies, you need it. Your blood will be tasty because of it. Hey! Someone open the window please!**

**Layla: *opens it, then stares at the possum in disbelief* Bro? What are you doing here? I thought you died… *smile cracks on her face* Peter! *hugs him***

**Peter: Erm… Lemme go, please… *Layla hugs him tighter* Hey! Ch-choking… N… not… breathing! *Layla lets him go* Ugh… Thanks… I have a sister?**

**Layla: *stares at him in disbelief, again* IMPOSTER! *points at the possum* Peter wouldn't forget that he has a sister!**

**Sarah: Umm… Scary possum girl… He has an amnesia… And you're weird, sorry.**

**Layla: And who are you, kid?**

**Sarah: Sarah! Nice to meet ya! I love everything fun, especially flying. My favourite food are fireflies, and i drink blood. I'm really hungry, do you have fireflies? Or can i drink your blood? What's your name? Are you really my friend's sister? Do you like flying, or truth or dare game, or sleep upside down, or… or anything fun? I love sleeping upside down. It's relaxing. Your bro always says that i'm snoring. Do you snore when you sleep? Do you like parties? I love parties! There are always good songs!**

**Layla: *can't even reply to Sarah and just stands there listening to her chit-chat***

**Sarah: What's your bro's name? You know he has an amnesia and didn't tell me yet because of it. Hey, buddy i'm hungry can i drink your blood? Pretty please? *Peter don't have enough time to say no, and Sarah bites him on his arm* Thanks pal! It was delicious! So where were were i? Oh yes! So… *chit-chatting***

**LovesFunnyMovies: Start the chapter! I can't take it anymore! Someone shut her up!**

**Sarah: And then…**

**Chapter 5**

Flashback…

'_Ouch… My head… Where am i…? WHO am i?'_ The opossum opened his eyes sawing a female bat sitting next to him.

„Hi there! Are you all right? You almost became a hawk's lunch. But i saved you!" she said with a big grin.

„Uhh… hi…" the possum said. „Who are you? And more importantly… Who am i?" his last question surprised the bat.

„My name is Sarah. You have an amnesia or what?"

„What is amnesia?"

„When you hit your head and loose your memory."

„I don't remember that i hit my head… Well… I don't remember anything…"

„Looks like amnesia to me…" the bat said. „But don't worry! I know how to handle it! My cousin, who sadly died half year ago, said to me how to take care of it!"

„And how?" the possum asked. The bat grabbed a stick.

„Where does your head hurt?" she asked.

„Erm… at the back…" he replied. Suddenly the bat hit his head's back with the stick. „Ouch! What was that for?!"

„Do you remember your past?"

„Erm… no."

„Hmmm… maybe harder…"

„Wait! Don-!" the kid hits him again, harder. _**„OUCH!"**_

„And now?"

„No, and stop this! It doesn't work!"

She hit him again.

„You don't know what does mean _'doesn't work', _am I right?" he said in an annoyed tone.

„Great… This was my only idea how to handle amnesia…" the bat said. „Wait… I have another plan!"

„Does it hurt…?" the possum asked sarcastic.

„_No…"_ she replied annoyed. „Maybe if we go to places where you were before you'll regain your memory."

„And you know places where i was before?"

„Erm… Nope. But let's travel together and maybe we find some places." suddenly her stomach rumbled. „Uhh… sorry… I didn't eat for three days."

„Can i help you getting food? What kind of plants do you eat?"

„I don't eat plants." she replied with a grin.

„You eat meat?"

„Nope. I drink blood." she said. „It's quite tasty." her stomach rumbled again. „Shut up down there already! Geez… I can't find anyone who's blood i can suck… Last time i got discovered and got almost killed…" The possum stared at her for a second then he held out his arm for her. „What?" the kid asked.

„Here. It's a gift for saving me. Drink as much as you want." he paused. „But it wont hurt, right?"

„Nah, you wont even notice it!" she said with a giggle. „Thanks!"

„But i wont die from blood-loss, right?"

„You wont!" she replied. She bit his arm.

„_**OUCH! YOU SAID I WONT NOTICE IT!"**_ he shouted. Annoyance was in his tone.

„Sorry." she said laughing.

End of flashback…

**Sarah: *still chit-chatting*And my twin brothers, Kenny and Danny started to fight for that tiny bug when there was a THIS big firefly behind them! Hahaha! They were so stupid, and i ate that firefly watching them and said „dinner and a show". Then my cousin came and ate that tiny bug in front of them! I rolled on the floor laughing! And they started to chase poor Jennifer. Hahahaha, my family is always funny! And then…**

**Peter: *eats a cookie with the others, really tired of Sarah's chit-chatting***

**Crash, Layla: *half sleeping, one is eating a chocolate cookie, the other is eating a macadamia cookie***

**Eddie: *finds a papper and uses it as an ear-plug***

**Nikol: *eats a cookie and listening to Sarah showing interest in her stories***

**LovesFunnyMovies: *eats a chocolate cookie* Boy… And i thought i have big mouth…**

**Sarah: I have 3 uncles. 2 of them is Daddy's bros, 1 is Mommy's twin brother. I love Uncle Jack, Mommy's brother! He always gives me all kind of presents, and when Daddy says that i should cut my hair down, he's always by my side saying that long hair suits me better, and he's right! It does suits me better! And he…**

**Peter: *gets up, walks toward the big-mouthed Sarah, covers her mouth, grabs her, throws her out at the window, closes the window***

**Sarah: Hey! Lemme in!**

**Peter: *in the house* Ahh… Peace…**

**LovesFunnyMovies: Read an review!**

**Crash, Layla: *wake up* Huh?**

**Eddie: And send cookies!**

**Crash, Layla: *fall back asleep***


	6. Chapter 6

**Sarah: Hello everyone!**

**Layla: And welcome to the More troublemakers!**

**Nikol: We're terribly sorry that we returned this late…**

**Sarah: Yeah, we're terribly terribly terribly terribly sorry!**

**Nikol: Funny was really busy, school, music school, swimming, and making pictures on DA…**

**Sarah: Yeah! The only thing why she can update now because…**

**LovesFunnyMovies: *comes in with a paper* I did as the doctor said and went to the hospital for some roentgen photos… Thank goddess it didn't break…**

**Sarah: She slipped yesterday and hit her head hard and she always feel dizzy now… We first thought it was concussion of the brain…**

**LovesFunnyMovies: And my head hurts like uhh… what's the good word for it…?**

**Sarah: Like a bomb is in it?**

**LovesFunnyMovies: Yeah, that's it!**

**Layla: Poor you! Come eat some cookies with us!**

**Crash: Thank you all for the cookies!**

**Eddie: Namely KungFulov13, thanks for the chocolate chunk cookies! And Goddess on the Highway, hmm… Chocolate cookies…**

**Crash: Hey leave some for me too bro!**

**Layla: And for me!**

**Nikol: Uhh… For me too… Please…**

**LovesFunnyMovies: *gets some aspirin out of the medicine case* Start the chapter! Ow, my head…**

**Chapter 6**

It's morning already. Nikol is the first up of the possums. She always gets up early to get some food for herself and Layla. She climbs down of the tree where she and her cousin were and rubs her eyes then yawns. Her shoulder length hair is a mess so she quickly tidies herself. She looks up to another tree where Crash and Eddie sleeps._'Heh… They are as lazy as Layla.'_ she thinks with a grin. She looks at Eddie. _'Oh, how cute he is when he's asleep.'_ She notices what she's thinking. She starts to blush. _'Breakfast, breakfast. Need to find breakfast, Nik. Stop daydreaming… Aww but he's soooooo cuuute! Argh! If i don't get breakfast for Layla, she'll freak me out!'_ She goes off.

A hour passes…

'_I can't believe it… She's still asleep!'_ Nikol thinks when she comes back with some food. She puts the food down then she climbs up on the tree and stars to poke her cousin to get up.

„Leave me aloooooone…" Layla says annoyed.

„Get up, breakfast is here…" Nikol says still poking her.

„**Breakfast?!" **Layla immediately gets up and rushes down on the tree.

„Morning…" comes a sleepy Crash and a more sleepy Eddie.

„Hey guys! You didn't sleep well or what?" asks Layla with full mouth.

„It's not that… We got awakened by your munching..." Crash replies annoyed.

„Ha-ha. Very funny!" Layla says with a glare.

„Where are the others?" Nikol asks.

„Diego went off hunting, Manny and Ellie went for a 'romantic' walk, Sid is watching Peaches…"

„Diego is that saber, right?" Layla asks.

„Yeah. Why do you ask?" Crash replies. Layla starts to grin before her question.

„Does he purr?"

„Heh! Of course! I and Eddie figured it out!" Crash answers giggling. The others giggle too.

„Okay… What should we do for today? Tease that sloth? No, we'll probably wake up that cute baby mammoth…" Layla thinks loud.

„Roll in dung?" Crash asks. Layla and Nikol are staring at him. „Erm… Nevermind…"

„Ear-torture Crash?" Eddie asks giggling.

„Sounds good." Layla says with an evil smile.

„No way!" Crash shouts.

„Play Hid'n'Seek?" Nikol asks.

„Nah, maybe another time…"

„How about racing?" Crash asks. Layla looks at him.

„Good idea!" she says with a grin.

„Okay, we come too." Nikol says.

„And what kind of race?" Eddie asks.

„Hmm… How about foot-race?" Layla asks. „Through that forest."

„Wow! Nothing dangerous?" Crash asks surprised. Layla always does something _really_ dangerous. But this relief doesn't take long. He looks at Layla again and sees her evil smile.

„There will be obstacles." she says still with an evil smile.

„What obstacles?" Crash asks knowing that Layla's evil smile means something bad.

„Nikol!" Layla calls her cousin.

„Yes, Layla?" she asks.

„Go make traps in the forest." she says.

„Yes, ma'am" Nikol salutes and goes off to make traps. Crash and Eddie just looking at Layla slightly scared.

One hour passed…

„Done…" Nikol comes back from the forest.

„Okay! Game rules! Run trough the forest as fast as you can! Look out for the traps! The first one who finishes is the winner!" Layla speaks like she's some kind of a general in a troop. „Oh… And don't die." she adds with an big grin. Crash and Eddie gulps. „Guys… I am joking! This wont kill ya!"

„Bad joke…" Crash says annoyed.

„Okay. Let's start i think." Layla says. „Ready… Set… Go!" Everyone rushes into the forest. Layla is the first who enters. Behind her is Crash. Behind him is Eddie and then Nikol.

Layla steps on a traphole and almost fall into it but she barely escapes. Crash uses this and takes first place. Layla chases after him. There are a lot of traps.

„How did you do this in _one hour_, Nik?!" Eddie asks Nikol while dodging some hanging logs.

Crash sees the end of the forest. But he must go across some hanging logs before he can win. He dodges them but before the last log he sees something above him. It was Layla. She's jumping above the logs and turning a somersault in mid-air. _'W- what?!'_ Crash thinks. Layla easily dodge all of the logs with some acrobatic moves. _'A… __**Awesome…**__'_ he thinks while watching it. Suddenly a log hits him. **„Ack!"** he flies somewhat then hits a tree. He gets up and rushes to the finish. But Layla was already there waiting for him.

„I won." she says with a smug grin. „51- 50 wins." she adds. Crash's glaring at her angrily but admits defeat.

„You won a match but the war isn't over!" he says annoyed.

„Say whatever you want… Now, where is my prise?" Layla says. Nikol and Eddie just arrives. The „prise" was a lot of blueberries. Layla eats it enjoying the glory if the winning. She looks at Crash then holds some blueberries towards him.

„What?" Crash asks surprised.

„For the second place! You almost beat me back there!" she says with a friendly smile. Crash stares at her for five seconds then takes it.

„Uhh… Thanks…" he says. This was the first time Layla gave him something and said something like this. And he has a strange feeling because of this. He doesn't know what is this feeling, but it _annoys_ him…

**LovesFunnyMovies: Headache, headache, headache…**

**Sarah: Now, now, Funny, it can't be THIS bad…**

**Peter: (he has amnesia just because he fell on his head) Uhh… I think it can be this bad…**

**Sarah: Wanna an Aspirin Funny?**

**LovesFunnyMovies: The doc said i only can have 3 in one day, one in the morning, one in noon and one in the evening…**

**Sarah: But it's almost noon.**

**LovesFunnyMovies: Then please give me one…**

**Layla: Uhh… Send us cookies!**

**Nikol: And see you later!**

**Crash, Eddie: *fighting for the last cookie***

**Layla: Guys, cut it out!**

**Sarah: Maybe you can send some fireflies too (she likes fireflies)**


End file.
